familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Reeks 25
Seizoen 25 is de reeks die loopt van 24 augustus 2015 tot 24 juni 2016. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste zes afleveringen spelen zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale en enkele dagen nadien. Gedurende de zesde aflevering wordt er een tijdsprong van twee maanden gemaakt. In augustus 2015 wordt Generiek 7 aangepast, waarin een aantal extra personages worden opgenomen: Faroud Kir, Emma Verdonck en Simon Feyaerts worden toegevoegd. Verder krijgt de acteur achter Cédric Van de Caveye een vermelding. Jelle Van den Bossche is niet langer te zien in de generiek, maar zijn vertolker wordt wel nog bij naam vernoemd. Marie-Rose De Putter, Bart Van den Bossche, Arno Coppens en Arthur Van den Bossche zijn niet langer te zien in de generiek. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Pieter Brinck, Mila Van den Bossche en Francesca Hermans. Het personage dat terugkeert na jarenlange afwezigheid is Jonas Lybaert. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen, zijn achtereenvolgens Marie-Rose De Putter, Bart Van den Bossche, Gunther Poucke en Sam Renders. 10983164_10153591100522491_4300454197630259444_n.png 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= FreEco (deel 4) Hannes is razend op Louise omdat ze de politie naar het lokaal van FreEco heeft kunnen leiden. Louise kan hem echter overtuigen om zichzelf aan te melden bij de politie, zodat ze kunnen onderzoeken dat FreEco niet met illegale praktijken bezig is. Het ultieme wraakplan (deel 2) Peter heeft een CO-vergiftiging opgelopen. Hij houdt er geen blijvende hersenschade aan over, omdat Stan hem op tijd naar buiten gebracht heeft. Stan heeft grotere plannen met Peter en is vastberaden hem te laten boeten op een langzame maar pijnlijke wijze. De keuze van Liesbeth (deel 2) Liesbeth heeft beslist om in te gaan op het voorstel van CEO Jack Dean en zal voor enkele maanden naar Los Angeles trekken. Na een hevige ruzie beslist Benny zijn vrouw te steunen en neemt afscheid. Ook Arno en Estee nemen afscheid van hun leventje in België en verhuizen naar Amerika. Cédric in coma (deel 2) Cédric vertoont complicaties en zou hersenschade kunnen oplopen. Veronique maakt zich zorgen over de toestand van haar zoon en valt flauw. De dokter constateert een lage bloeddruk. De volgende dagen gaat het beter met Cédric en mag hij al naar huis. Veronique gaat akkoord indien haar zoon zich houdt aan één voorwaarde: therapie volgen zodat Cédric niet meer zal comazuipen. De scheiding van Marie-Rose en Mathias Marie-Rose is vastbesloten om te scheiden met Mathias, wat het gevolg is van zijn affaire met Trudy. Ze beslist een te verdwijnen uit de omgeving van Mathias en haar familie door een nieuw leven op te bouwen bij haar vriendin Colette in Frankrijk. Het afscheid met de familie valt Marie-Rose zwaar. Ook Mathias verdwijnt voor 2 maanden naar Scandinavië om alles op een rijtje te zetten. De schijndood van Bart (deel 2) Bart heeft zijn dood in scène heeft gezet om de Italiaanse maffia, die de hele familie Dorsey uitgemoord heeft, op een verkeerd spoor te brengen. Terwijl Bart in Los Angeles verblijft bij Ian, proberen Faroud en Sam verschillende pogingen om te kijken of een veilige terugkeer mogelijk is. Bart wordt teleurgesteld en beslist een nieuw leven te beginnen. Mater familias Anna komt samen met Albert over de vloer en worden ingelicht over wat er allemaal gaande is in de familie. Ze stelt Linda voor om de rol van 'mater familias' van Marie-Rose over te nemen. Anna vindt dat ze te oud hiervoor aan het worden is en Marie-Rose dit niet meer kan doen vanuit het buitenland. Nieuwe vriendschappen Peter zoekt contact op met de persoon die hem zogezegd gered heeft van de CO-vergiftiging: Stan. Hij is hem heel dankbaar en spreekt regelmatig met hem af. Peter biedt Stan een job aan als fotograaf en webdesigner bij VDB. Ook Evy kan het steeds beter vinden met Simon. Ze stelt de friends voor om hem de kamer van Thomas te geven. Er wordt een welkomfeest gegeven. Fusie Peter en Veronique zijn blij met het verloop van de charter en het resultaat van hun collecties. Zolang Hanne nog in Milaan verblijft, willen ze Gunther aan boord houden. Door de vlotte samenwerking komt Veronique bij haar broer af met het voorstel om VDB Fashion en Vero Bello te fusioneren. Alle aandeelhouders, inclusief Peter, gaan akkoord met het voorstel. |-|September= De arrestatie van Faroud (deel 1) Faroud wordt beschuldigd voor fraude. Volgens de politie heeft hij wapens en cocaïne, wat als bewijsmateriaal diende voor een case, verborgen gehouden. Faroud roept echter naar Leen dat hij onschuldig is, net voordat hij weggevoerd wordt door de politie. Enkele dagen later vindt Leen een stick terug in een boek met verdere aanwijzingen. Miskraam Veronique krijgt het niet over haar lippen om Benny in te lichten over haar zwangerschap. Na maanden zwijgen biecht ze deze op aan Cédric, die helemaal niet enthousiast is over het idee. Wat later krijgt Veronique een miskraam. Ze eist dat Cédric dit hele voorval geheim houdt, maar hij neemt Mathias in vertrouwen. Strijd voor hoofdontwerper (deel 1) Na de fusie blijkt dat iedereen in het bedrijf een duidelijke functie heeft gekregen. Enkel bij de vacature 'hoofontwerper' staan nog vraagtekens. Zowel Rudi als Hanne stellen zich kandidaat. Wanneer ook Gunther solliciteert voor de job, barst er een strijd los tussen het drietal. Rudi beslist een vuil spel met hem te spelen, wat ervoor zorgt dat Gunther ontslag neemt bij VDB. Aandelen (deel 1) De familie bekijkt Mathias scheef na zijn affaire met Trudy. Hij beslist om zich volledig terug te trekken uit de VDB Holding en te verdwijnen. June kan het niet laten om Mathias' aandelen proberen te bemachtigen. Wanneer de familie inziet dat Mathias de slechtste nog niet is, vergeeft men hem. Hij besluit zijn aandelen te behouden en de banden met de familie terug te verbeteren. Nieuwe liefdes Na al het geflirt van Stan lijkt June toch voor zijn charmes te vallen. Het komt tot een kus in de gebouwen van VDB. Over Peter en Stefanie wordt er geroddeld binnen VDB. De familie en vrienden vinden hun manier van omgang niet gepast voor slechts vrienden te zijn en denken meteen dat de twee een relatie hebben. Niets is echter waar. Ondertussen trekt Mathias in bij Trudy en wordt hij heel close met Veronique. Uitstap naar de Ardennen Nu Linda fulltime werkt en vele hobby's uitoefent, Leen problemen heeft omtrent de arrestatie van Faroud, Guido altijd bij Emma is, Hanne en Maarten in het buitenland vertoeven en Bart en Thomas dood zijn, constateert Jan een leegloop in de familie. Hij beslist om de band met Guido terug te versterken door met de mobilhome naar de Ardennen te trekken. Het tweetal wordt vergezeld door Arthur. De arrestatie van Faroud (deel 2) Met de hulp van Dafina, Evy en Pieter gaat Leen op zoek naar aanwijzingen. Wanneer Pieter een telefoontje krijgt dat Sam in het complot van de zwendel zit, proberen hij en Evy zo snel mogelijk bij Leens huis te geraken. Daar komt het een hoogtepunt waarbij Evy Sam in de rug neerschiet. Sam dient klacht in tegen haar, maar laat deze nadien vallen. Strijd voor hoofdontwerper (deel 2) Hanne heeft een pand gevonden in Milaan, wat ervoor zou kunnen zorgen dat VDB Fashion een eerste winkel in het buitenland opent. Wanneer dan ook nog eens uit een marktonderzoek blijkt dat Hanne haar ontwerpen beter verkopen, beslist Rudi om ook Hanne slecht te praten. Wanneer hij erin slaagt hoofdontwerper te worden, zet Rudi een stap opzij zodat zijn omgeving hem vergeeft en terug accepteert. Depressie (deel 1) Na het vertrek van Guido krijgt Linda meer en meer het gevoel dat niemand haar nog nodig heeft. Ook haar rol als mater familias wordt niet door iedereen geapprecieerd. Het gaat zelfs zo ver dat Linda het gevoel krijgt dat het niet meer botert tussen haar en Jan. Wanneer hij Linda verrast met een vierdaagse uitstap, reageert ze ondankbaar. Mieke heeft schrik dat haar stiefmoeder in een depressie is beland. Simon en Evy Simon vindt dat het broodnodig is dat Evy's kind een vaderfiguur moet hebben. Nadien beseft Evy dat hij gelijk heeft. Ondertussen denkt Stefanie dat er iets moois bloeit tussen de twee. Wanneer Evy Simon vraagt of hij ooit vader wil worden, is hij ervan aangedaan en ontwijkt haar sindsdien. Evy snapt Simons reactie niet aangezien ze hem nooit gevraagd heeft om vader te worden van haar kind. |-|Oktober= De verdwijning van Xavier (deel 1) Delphine duikt op en vertelt Agnes dat Xavier, Delphines ex-lief, spoorloos is en beschuldigt haar moeder van moord. Agnes voelt zich in het nauw gedreven en maakt haar omgeving wijs dat Delphine haar medicatie niet inneemt. Niet veel later betrapt ze Agnes op het knoeien met haar medicatie. Ze beslist alles op te biechten aan Patrick. Al die jaren dacht Agnes dat Delphine Xavier had doodgeslagen met een hamer na een ferme ruzie en vond zijn lijk in haar schuur. Om Delphine uit de gevangenis te houden, besloot ze een put te graven en Xaviers lijk en de hamer te begraven. Depressie (deel 2) Jan krijgt Linda mee naar het bungalowpark. Ze kan het echter niet laten om constant het thuisfront te contacteren, terwijl Jan haar net meenam om te ontspannen en te genieten van elkaar. Ondertussen worstelen Emma en Guido met de keuze van het peterschap. Ze willen zowel Jan als Frank niet teleurstellen. Niko komt met de oplossing: twee peters. Wanneer Linda dit te horen krijgt, voelt ze zich aan de kant geschoven. Operaproject (deel 1) Veronique gaat samen met Rudi naar een operavoorstelling. Daar loopt hij Geoffrey, die kledij ontwerpt voor operagezelschappen, tegen het lijf. Wanneer hij Rudi het voorstel doet om ook te ontwerpen voor de opera, gaat hij akkoord onder de voorwaarden van Peter en Veronique. Al snel blijkt bij VDB dat Rudi de twee moeilijk kan combineren. Zjef merkt op dat Rudi zijn gezondheid verwaarloost. Trudy versus Veronique Trudy en Veronique proberen al een tijdje met elkaar te vechten voor de aandacht van Mathias. Mathias voelt zich steeds meer in een hoekje gedreven door Trudy en beslist te verhuizen. Nu Simon terug zijn intrek bij Jan en Linda heeft genomen, mag Mathias een tijdje logeren bij de friends. Trudy gaat zwaar in de clinch met Veronique en geeft haar de schuld van Mathias' vertrek. Linda's feest Linda vindt het lang geleden dat er nog eens een groot familiefeest werd gehouden. Op haar er terug bovenop te krijgen, beslist Jan om een verrassingsfeest met de familie te organiseren. Wanneer hij Linda hiervan op de hoogte brengt, krijgt Jan de volle laag aangezien hij het feest op dezelfde dag gepland heeft als de première van de musical. Hoewel de première een succes is, valt het door Jan georganiseerde feest in duigen. VDB stort in Een hevige storm komt voorbij Mechelen, waar deze vooral bij VDB zorgt voor ernstige gevolgen. Een deel van het dak stort in waardoor de Van den Bossches en co zich onder het puin bevinden. Terwijl vele mensen het gebouw verlaten, beslist Peter op zoek te gaan naar de anderen. Hij komt al snel een lichtgewonde Simon tegen en gaat met hem op zoek naar de rest. Ook June laat de verzorging voor wat het is en beslist mee te gaan zoeken. Het drietal helpt Veronique onder het puin uit, maar geraakt niet tot bij Stan en Stefanie. Het is June die echter doorzet om hen te vinden. Zij vindt het tweetal terug in dramatische omstandigheden. Stan en Stefanie zitten vast onder zware betonblokken. June krijgt al snel hulp van de brandweermannen, die ervoor zorgen dat de twee onder het puin gehaald worden voordat de rest van het dak instort. Ondertussen helpen Leen, Mieke en Trudy de gewonden. Onder andere Benny, die bij de instorting zijn been heeft verwond, wordt verzorgd. Mieke probeert Zjef, die zich zorgen maakt om Evy en vooral om Rudi, te kalmeren. Hij krijgt echter een paniekaanval. Wanneer blijkt dat Rudi niet in het gebouw was op het moment van de instorting, is Zjef in de wolken. De sfeer verandert alweer snel wanneer de zwangere Evy wordt teruggevonden en afgevoerd wordt met de ambulance. Tijdens de instorting van het dak besloot ze snel zich op te sluiten in een kast, waarmee ze een hele verdieping naar beneden is gevallen. Stan en June beleven een intiem moment en ook Simon geeft toe aan zijn gevoelens voor Stefanie, die zich in een shock bevindt. De verdwijning van Xavier (deel 2) Patrick is geschokt en wilt dat Agnes met haar verhaal naar de politie stapt. Zij weigert maar belt de politie wel op met een anonieme tip over de locatie van Xaviers lijk. Patrick vindt dit niet genoeg en beslist zelf de politie in te lichten. Ondertussen heeft David Contout, een crimineel die indertijd Xavier klusjes bezorgde, bekent dat hij Delphines ex-lief werkelijk heeft vermoord. Agnes vertrekt naar Frankrijk voor ondervragingen. Operaproject (deel 2) Rudi heeft heel veel stress omdat hij goed wil presteren voor zowel de collecties van VDB Fashion als voor de kledij voor de opera. Hij begint zichzelf uit te hongeren, geeft zijn eten over en is constant duizelig. Rudi beslist drugs te gebruiken en alcoholfeestjes te houden met Geoffrey en Alizee. Wanneer Geoffrey hem een mail stuurt met foto's van vroeger, vreest Rudi dat hij Zjef gaat vertellen over zijn drank- en drugsverleden. Veronique en Mathias Veronique en Mathias groeien naar elkaar toe. Wanneer het tot een kus komt, begint Mathias te twijfelen en denkt dat het beter is om afstand van haar te nemen. Veronique wil eventjes weg van alles en iedereen en beslist mee te gaan naar Marie-Rose in Frankrijk met Peter, Anna en Albert. Wanneer ze terugkeert, begint Veronique alsnog een relatie met Mathias. Vooral Trudy en Marie-Rose hebben het moeilijk hiermee. Mieke wint een trip (deel 1) Na het invullen van een enquête over haar werkomstandigheden blijkt Mieke een trip voor 4 personen naar de Ardennen gewonnen te hebben. Mieke's familie en vrienden proberen plekje te bemachtigen. Uiteindelijk kiest ze toch voor Niko, Zjef en Evy. Samen met hen beleeft Mieke onderweg naar en in de Ardennen angstaanjagende momenten. Achteraf ontdekt ze dat dit allemaal opgezet spel was en bepaalde mensen werden ingeschakeld door de friends. Aandelen (deel 2) Wanneer het June en Stan niet lukt om ruzie te veroorzaken in het bedrijf omtrent de toekomst van VDB, wil June het over een andere boeg gooien en samen met Stan bedenken wie van het bedrijf ze kunnen beïnvloeden. Ze komt uit bij Stefanie, die June eeuwig nog steeds dankbaar is voor het redden van haar leven en haar beloofde iets terug te doen. Wanneer ze Stefanie vraagt om haar aandelen te verkopen, weigert ze echter. |-|November= De geboorte van Mila Linda is ontzettend blij wanneer Jan zijn peterschap opgeeft om haar meter te laten worden voor hun kleinkind. Ondertussen komt de geboorte steeds dichterbij en krijgen Guido en Emma schrik om ouders te worden en maken ze veel ruzie. Emma kiest voor een thuisbevalling en bevalt er van een gezonde dochter. Samen met Guido heeft ze besloten om de namen van grootouders Olivia en Jan te gebruiken als tweede en derde voornaam van de pasgeboren Mila. Mieke wint een trip (deel 2) Mieke, Niko, Zjef en Evy vinden een Franstalige tiener terug in hun chalet en komen te weten dat hij al 2 dagen bij hen verblijft. Niet veel later nadat de jongen wegloopt, komt de politie bij de friends terecht. Wanneer de inspecteur bloed terugvindt, arresteert hij hen op verdenking van moord. Na de ondervragingen beseft de politie dat ze op een verkeerd spoor zitten en de friends onschuldig zijn. Anorexia Rudi beseft dat het niet goed gaat met hem en neemt Veronique in vertrouwen. Zij neemt Rudi tijdelijk in huis zodat Zjef zijn lief niet in deze toestand moet zien. Rudi maakt Zjef wijs dat hij in Milaan zit met Alizee in verband met de operakostuums. Wanneer Zjef de waarheid ontdekt, beslist Rudi te vertellen over zijn vroegere en huidige anorexiaprobleem. Gewelddadige prostitutie Niko komt na vele maanden prostituee Nena, die zichzelf nu Angel noemt, terug tegen. Hij merkt meteen op dat de oude bekende gewond is en schakelt Leen in. Nena wordt geslagen door Vics vader, Maurice, die tevens hun grote baas is. Terwijl Niko naar een oplossing zoekt, zorgt hij ervoor dat Nena bij Leen kan blijven logeren. Ze slaat echter op de vlucht om Vic te sparen. Na enkele dagen vindt Faroud Nena terug. Datingsite Stefanie besluit echter zonder medeweten van Mieke om haar datingprofiel effectief online te zetten. Een dag later biecht ze haar daad alweer op, maar Mieke reageert niet kwaad en is zelfs nieuwsgierig naar haar matches. Ze ontdekt dat haar grootste match niemand minder dan Rudi is. Tot grote ergernis van Zjef groeien de twee sindsdien naar elkaar toe. Ook Rudi's reünie met soulmate Jonas zint hem niet en stapt op. Overname garage Kobe's vader is gestorven aan kanker. Hij doet Guido het voorstel om met hem de garage van de overleden Louis over te nemen. Guido gaat akkoord om er aan de slag te gaan als werknemer, want hij wilt graag in dienst werken in plaats van als zelfstandige. Wanneer Mathias en Patrick het slechte nieuws te horen krijgen, doet hij Patrick het voorstel om een repairatelier te beginnen. De twee denken eraan het oldertimerwerk door te geven aan Guido en Kobe. De dood van Alex Leen komt Evy onderzoeken maar slaat in paniek wanneer ze Alex niet meer hoort met behulp van haar apparatuur. In het ziekenhuis krijgt Evy van de gyneacoloog te horen dat haar ongeboren zoon gestorven is. Zijzelf is buiten levensgevaar, maar zal toch binnen enkele dagen moeten bevallen. Evy wilt Alex aangeven bij de gemeente en het kind laten begraven. Ze beslist voor een tijdje bij Francesca te gaan wonen om alles rustig te verwerken. Weddenschap Simon en Benny geraken in een discussie over boeken en films in de Jan & Alleman. Simon vindt dat een boek soms beter kan zijn dan de verfilming van het boek. Vol ongeloof wordt Benny door hem uitgedaagd om het boek van Hunger Games te lezen en deze te vergelijken met de film over dat boek. Als Benny goed kan beargumenteren waarom de film beter is dan het boek, trakteert Simon hem op een bak bier. Uiteindelijk wint Benny de weddenschap. Nieuwe gebouwen (deel 1) Peter en Veronique verschillen in mening over de toekomst van de vernielde gebouwen van VDB. Zij, Mathias en Simon kunnen hem overtuigen om te investeren in nieuwe gebouwen. Stan en June zetten Peter op het spoor van een prachtig nieuw pand voor VDB en proberen hem te overtuigen om het huurcontract voor het nieuwe pand te ondertekenen, voor Veronique terug is. Wanneer Veronique dit ontdekt, is ze razend op haar broer. Mensenhandel Terwijl Pieter te weten komt dat Vic tot een gevaarlijke, criminele bende behoort, ontdekt Faroud dat Vics vader Maurice een mensenhandelaar is. Faroud neemt Vic op voor ondervragingen, maar beseft al vlug dat hij er niets mee te maken heeft. Faroud hem voor om mee te werken aan de zaak. Samen lukt het hen om Maurice op heterdaad te betrappen. Hij bekent al zijn misdaden. Ondertussen belissen Vic en Nena met hun nieuwe identiteit een nieuw leven te beginnen in Portugal. De terugkeer van Hanne Op vraag van Peter keert Hanne eerder terug uit Milaan. Bij haar terugkomst krijgt ze niet veel tijd om te rusten. Naast haar eigen werk moet Hanne ook nog eens een groot deel van Evy's werk overnemen en zich bezighouden met de inrichting van het nieuwe atelier van VDB Fashion. Door veel te hard te werken geraakt ze oververmoeid, heeft ze stress en is haar immuumsysteem aangetast. Op doktersbevel van Leen moet Hanne dringend rusten. Allergie Simons poes Antonia woont momenteel bij een vriendin en haar lief, maar die vertrekken naar Denemarken voor het werk. Simon kan Jan en Linda overtuigen de poes bij hen te laten wonen. Tot grote ergernis van Simon kan houdt zijn grootvader zich niet aan de afspraken. Wanneer ook blijkt dat Linda allergisch is voor poezen, beslist Simon te verhuizen naar de Friends en Antonia achter te laten bij Francesca en Evy. Aandelen (deel 3) Doordat Stan ziet hoe Trudy en Veronique constant ruziën, wilt hij Trudy aan zijn kant krijgen. De jaloerse June maakt meteen duidelijk waar de grens ligt. Stan nodigt Trudy uit om iets te gaan drinken in de Jan & Alleman en voert haar dronken. Wat ze echter niet weet, is dat hij uit is op haar aandelen. Stan slaagt erin om Trudy een overeenkomst te laten opstellen waardoor hij de volmacht krijgt van haar aandelen. |-|December= Rode Neuzen Dag Rode Neuzen Dag is een actie waarvan de opbrengst naar jongeren met psychische problemen gaat. Anna en Albert komen langs in de Jan & Alleman en vertellen over de dingen die ze reeds georganiseerd hebben in het rusthuis voor deze actie. Wanneer Anna verneemt dat Jan nog niets gedaan heeft voor dit goede doel, verplicht ze Jan om rode neuzen te verkopen in het café. Ook geeft Anna Hanne de opdracht om t-shirts voor Rode Neuzen Dag te ontwerpen. De zoektocht naar een kraakpand Niko beslist de brui te geven aan zijn job als straathoekwerker. Zijn ontslag houdt Niko echter niet tegen om terug de straten op te gaan. Hij komt enkele dakloze mensen, waaronder Max en oude bekende Dean, tegen en krijgt te horen dat ze op zoek zijn naar een nieuw kraakpand. Niko beslist hen te helpen door mee te zoeken naaar leegstaande gebouwen. Ondertussen biedt hij Dean tijdelijk onderdak aan om te voorkomen dat hij hervalt in zijn drugsverslaving. Nieuwe gebouwen (deel 2) Wanneer de ruzie tussen Peter en Veronique opgelost is, blijven de problemen zich toch opstapelen. Rudi wordt aangesteld als nieuwe hoofdontwerper wanneer Hanne beslist te stoppen met deze functie. Naast Hanne's werk moet hij zich ook nog bezighouden met de inrichting van het nieuwe atelier van VDB Fashion. Ondertussen is Stefanie er niet mee gediend dat ze aan de balie moet gaan zitten in de nieuwe gebouwen. De val van Linda Linda komt zwaar ten val nadat ze op een stoel gaat staan. In het ziekenhuis krijgt ze te horen dat haar schouder uit de kom is. Linda mag haar arm een week lang niet gebruiken. Leen, die zich thuis niet op haar gemak voelt door Farouds afwezigheid, biedt spontaan aan om tijdelijk bij Jan en Linda in te trekken. Na een goed gesprek met Faroud beslist Leen om met hem en Arthur bij Jan en Linda in te trekken. Faroud begint aan de verbouwingswerken. Onverwachte fotoshoot Aangezien Stefanie te veel werk heeft bij VDB en ook nog eens onverwacht moet invallen als model, beslissen Peter en Veronique om Jenny aan te nemen. Stefanie is zenuwachtig maar Simon maakt haar duidelijk dat ze niet moet twijfelen aan haar uiterlijk. Ook model Dieter heeft zijn oog laten vallen op de visagiste en probeert Stefanie tegen haar zin te verleiden. Het is echter Simon die net op tijd tevoorschijn komt en Dieter op zijn grenzen wijst. Het huwelijk van Benny en Liesbeth (deel 1) Enkele maanden geleden nadat Benny en Liesbeth elkaar bedrogen hadden, kreeg hij het idee om zijn huwelijksgeloften met Liesbeth te hernemen. Wanneer Benny Patrick en Agnes steeds samen ziet genieten, kan hij er niet meer tegen en geeft hij toe dat hij Liesbeth mist. Op een eenzame avond denkt Benny terug aan zijn idee van indertijd en beslist naar Los Angeles te vertrekken om zijn huwelijksgeloften met Liesbeth te hernemen. De dood van Dean Dean kan het niet laten om op zoek te gaan naar pillen in Mieke's werktas en deze in te nemen. Wanneer blijkt dat Dean gestorven is aan een overdosis van deze pillen, slaat Mieke in paniek. De medicatie die hij ingenomen had, had Mieke zonder voorschrift gekocht bij de apotheker én zou bij de patiënt zelf moeten blijven. Mieke gaat vrijuit maar krijgt bezoek van Gaby, die haar beschuldigt van moord op zijn zoon. Simon versus Peter Net zoals zijn broer Thomas is Simon niet tevreden over zijn functie bij VDB. Hij stelt voor om met VDB Fashion de Nederlandse markt te betreden. Simon reageert echter verbolgen wanneer Peter de zaak naar zich toetrekt. Peter krijgt op zijn beurt een kwaad telefoontje van Herman Smilders, CEO van Smilders & Zonen. Herman vertelt dat Hanne in Milaan reeds een pand van hen heeft afgenomen en Simon nu hetzelfde wilt doen in Amsterdam. Zjefs verleden Rudi blijft doordrammen over het feit dat Zjef tot op heden nog niets heeft verteld over zijn ouders. Zjef biecht op dat zijn vader een drankprobleem had en hem mishandelde. Toen hij 6 jaar was stierf zijn moeder. Door erover te praten krijgt Zjef het gevoel dat hij alles opnieuw meemaakt. Hij beslist om psychologische hulp te zoeken om zijn verleden te verwerken. Rudi wilt hem steunen en beslist de nieuwe operaopdracht van Geoffrey te weigeren. Kledinglijn voor gehandicapten Quinten kan Rudi overtuigen om een kledinglijn voor mensen met een beperking te ontwerpen. Terwijl Hanne enthousiast reageert op zijn idee, is Veronique niet te spreken over het idee. Ze vindt het idee te duur en maakt duidelijk dat ze zich bezig moeten houden met de nieuwe collectie. Rudi gaat echter in tegen Veronique haar eisen en beslist de ontwerpen verder uit te tekenen en prototypes te maken. Nieuwe jobs Aangezien Leen haar gezin bij Jan en Linda gaan intrekken, vindt Faroud het onnodig dat ze huur blijft betalen voor haar praktijk én huis. Hij toont Leen een vacature van Woonzorgcentrum De Toren. Niko gaat verder op zoek naar een kraakpand voor Max en co. Hij komt echter terecht bij Brouwerij Struyvens, een vroegere brouwerij die te koop staat. Niko is alvast geïnteresseerd in de zaak. Ondertussen laat Max hem weten dat ze een kraakpand gevonden hebben. Inbraakgolf Freddy verkondigt in de Jan en Alleman dat een nachtwinkel uit de buurt is overvallen en probeert de nodige paniek te veroorzaken. Wanneer hij voorstelt om een buurtwacht op te starten, maakt Mathias duidelijk dat dit in het verleden al verkeerd uitgedraaid is. Ondertussen is Leen blij dat ze definitief bij Jan en Linda woont. Ze voelt zich een stuk veiliger. Tot Jan plots benadert wordt door afpersers en er wordt ingebroken in het appartement ... Simon en Stefanie Simon pikt het niet dat Jenny Stefanie afblaft en gaat klagen bij Peter en Veronique. De twee beslissen om Jenny een job bij de boekhouding aan te bieden en Stefanie het werk aan de balie te laten overnemen. Ondertussen moedigt Stan Stefanie aan om Simon te helpen met zijn onderzoek naar de Nederlandse markt. Simon is dolblij met haar werk, wat in werkelijkheid Stans werk is, en bedankt Stefanie met een kus. Het huwelijk van Benny en Liesbeth (deel 2) Benny en Liesbeth vertellen dat ze een huwelijksfeest willen organiseren. Hoewel Patrick niet snapt waarom een tweede huwelijksfeest nodig is, zijn Agnes en Stefanie dolenthousiast. Stefanie beslist om de familie en vrienden in te schakelen voor haar grote cadeau: een rebus waarvan de stukjes allemaal bij iemands thuis worden verstopt. Als Benny en Liesbeth alle stukjes gevonden hebben, weten ze wat het cadeau is. |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' AnnaS25.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS25.jpg|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen25.jpg|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS25.jpg|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueS25.jpg|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS25.jpg|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens LeenS25.jpg|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche HannahS25.jpg|'Hannah'|link=Hannah Van den Bossche TrudyS25.jpg|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Linda-0.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet PortretGuido25.jpg|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseS25.jpg|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricS25.jpg|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleS25.jpg|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche EvyS25.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasS25.jpg|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoS25.jpg|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans JuneS25.jpg|'June'|link=June Van Damme BennyProfiel.jpg|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS25.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels LiesbethS25.jpg|'Liesbeth'|link=Liesbeth Pauwels StefanieS25.jpg|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiProfiel-0.jpg|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefS25.jpg|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder AgnesS25.jpg|'Agnes'|link=Agnes Moelaert FaroudS25.jpg|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir EmmaS25.jpg|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck SimonS25.jpg|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts 'Nevenpersonages' ArnoS25.jpg|'Arno'|link=Arno Coppens PortretArthur25.jpg|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche DelphineWeektrailer.jpg|'Delphine'|link=Delphine Van Winckel StanProfiel.jpg|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' Marie-RoseS25.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter BartSeizoen25-0.jpg|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche GuntherS25.jpg|'Gunther'|link=Gunther Poucke DerijckeS25.png|'Derijcke'|link=Derijcke JonasLybaertS25.jpg|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Lybaert SamS25.jpg|'Sam'|link=Sam Renders JennyVerstevenS25.jpg|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven KobeVermiertS25.jpg|'Kobe'|link=Kobe Vermiert FrankVerdonckS25.png|'Frank'|link=Frank Verdonck CisMoensS25.png|'Cis'|link=Cis Moens MustoS25.png|'Musto'|link=Musto NenaDeVriendtS25.png|'Nena'|link=Nena De Vriendt DeanS25.png|'Dean'|link=Dean FreddySteenhoudtS25.jpg|'Freddy'|link=Freddy Steenhoudt EsteeS25.jpg|'Estee'|link=Estee Eeckelaert AnjaSeizoen25.jpg|'Anja'|link=Anja HannesS25.jpg|'Hannes'|link=Hannes QuintenGodderisS25.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis SylvieS25.png|'Sylvie'|link=Sylvie DafinaS25.jpg|'Dafina'|link=Dafina Kir 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 25ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. IanProfiel.jpg|'Ian'|link=Ian PieterS25.jpg|'Pieter'|link=Pieter Brinck GeoffreyS25.jpg|'Geoffrey'|link=Geoffrey Maaskant MadameJoubertS25.jpg|'Alizée'|link=Alizée Joubert KarenS25.png|'Karen'|link=Karen MilaVDB.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche VicVanPaemelS25.png|'Vic'|link=Vic Van Paemel FrancescaHermansS25.png|'Francesca'|link=Francesca Hermans Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 19.54.34.png|'Maurice'|link=Maurice Van Paemel GustS25.png|'Gust'|link=Gust Stuyvens 'Recasts' *Vanaf dit seizoen neemt Jelle Florizoone de rol van Guido Van den Bossche over van Jordi Rottier. 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' *De scheiding van Marie-Rose De Putter en Mathias Moelaert *Het huwelijk van Benny Coppens en Liesbeth Pauwels 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De geboorte van Mila Van den Bossche *De dood van Louis Vermiert *De geboorte en dood van Alex Hermans *De dood van Dean 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 16 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman *Seizoen 20 - heden: Wielerclub Jan & Alleman *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 22 - heden: Atelier van Patrick, Dokterspraktijk Leen, Foodbar, Benny's moestuin *Seizoen 23 - 25: Vero Bello *Seizoen 23 - heden: thuisverpleging, Jelle's voetbalclub, Miks kookclub, BioPro-Made, Belgische Uitgeverij, Wij Samen, Terrorismedienst, Linda's musicalgezelschap *Seizoen 24 - heden: Fashion Agency, Garage Louis & Zn., straathoekwerk, FreEco, FineVine *Seizoen 25 - heden: Sanitas zorgcentrum, Alizées operagezelschap, Brouwerij Stuyvens 'Trivia' 'Lees Meer' *Het gebouw van VDB stort in *Familie: Nieuw Leven Category:Seizoenen